


.untitled.

by liriouimh



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriouimh/pseuds/liriouimh





	.untitled.

.untitled.

We'll all be underground one day anyway.   
I'm just waiting.  
It's like being so close to death but never actually dying.   
I'm just a decay, waiting to go away.  
I just want to be on my lonesome but I don't want to be alone.  
There's nothing more beautiful than loneliness.

Go Away. ok.

I say "farewell kingdom" and there's nothing more to that.  
No one will even notice.  
I lie and say I'll be back but I won't. "Not for a while".  
I can feel my footsteps in my throat and my heart wanting to escape.  
I can do this.

I like the rain.  
It means you can't see the tears on my face.  
It sounds peaceful and perfect and I want to be the rain.  
How my tears leave a mark and I don't want it to go away. 

You ask if I'm ok, but clearly I am not.  
My misery is none of your business.  
So what if I haven't done anything, doesn't stop me from feeling like a demond.   
I wish I was faking it, making an overreaction.

No one will believe me until I've done it.  
But then it'll be too late.


End file.
